THE LITTLE RED DEVIL RIDING HOOD, AKAYAZUKIN
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Bila Tenipuri kita ganti jadi cerita The Little Red Riding Hood.. gimana jadinya yah? XDD


Disclaimer : Prince Of Tennis

Summary : Bila Tenipuri kita ganti jadi cerita The Little Red Riding Hood.. gimana jadinya yah? XDD

WARNING: ….apa yah..?? Masih OOC?? XD

**THE LITTLE RED DEVIL RIDING HOOD, AKAYAZUKIN**

Mukashi, mukashi..di sebuah desa kecil di dalam hutan, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil bernama Akayazukin. Dia tinggal bersama dengan ibunya yang bernama Yukitsune. Mereka hidup dengan rukun dan damai. Si ibu adalah jelmaan rubah yang baik hati sedangkan Akayazukin…

Geni-chan: *tereak* TANTEEEE!! *nangis*

Yukitsune: *keluar* Aduh2..ada apa, Geni-chan?

Geni-chan: *tetep nangis* Akayazukin nakaaaaaal~~~~

*nujuk ke anjingnya* Liat, tante!! Guguk saya jadi item plontos beginiiii!!

Yukitsune: Wooh.. Kuro Jackal jadi ekonomis minis gini bulunya??

Ga pa pa tuh..jadi eksotis ^^

Geni-chan: Ta-tapi..anjing saya jadi kek tuyul.. AKU GA MAU!!

Yukitsune: Yaudah nanti tante-- *kepotong*

Haruko: *lari kearah Yukitsune* Puriiiii~~~~ TANTEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Yukitsune: *bingung* Hah? Kamu kenapa, Haruko?

Haruko: Liat tante! *nujuk rambutnya yang dibelakang*

Yukitsune: Loh? Kemana rambutmu yang biasanya kau ikat?

Haruko: Puri..nah itu dia, tan! Rambut saya..buntut saya…RAIB.

Yukitsune: *bingung* Lha? Lantas apa hubungannya sama tante??

Haruko: The masalah is..ANAK TANTE YANG NGEBABAT RAMBUT KEBANGGAAN SAYA! Puriii!!

Yukitsune: Astajim..pantesan aja gunting rumput tante ilang!

Haruko: *mau nangis* Terus..terus gimana dong, tanteee?? Nanti..

*mewek* HIRO-KUN GA MAU LAGI SAMA AKUUUUUUUUUUUU!! PURIIII--------!!

Yukitsune: *panik* A-aduuh..tenang ya, Haruko…

Geni-chan: *mewek lagi* Tanteeeee…anjing eksotis sayaaaaaaaa…

Yukitsune: *makin panik* Geni-chaaan…tenang dulu doooong…

Bunbun: *tiba2 muncul dari belakang* TANTE YUKITSUNE!

Yukitsune: *kaget* Hah?! Bun-chan?? Kamu..kenapa? Kok kamu kotor? Coklat semua lagi..

Bunbun: *langsug mewek* Iyaaaaaaa….AKAYAZUKIN MAKANIN KUE COKLATKUUUUU!! MWAAAANGG!!

Olala..bisa dilihat bagaimana nakalnya Akayazukin? Begitulah dia..memang sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang aselinya..

Pada sore hari, Akayazukin terlihat sedang dimarahi oleh Yukitsune..

Yukitsune: *marah* Akayazukin! Mami marah banget sama kamu!

Akayazukin: *cuek* Keliatan kok, mih..

Yukitsune: *sebel* DIAM! Sekarang mami mau nanya..kenapa kamu ngegundulin Kuro Jackal, anjingnya

Geni-chan?!

Akayazukin: *dengan nada tengil* Huh! Abis nama anjingnya 'kuro' tapi bulunya putih! Iseng2 aku

gundulin aja…ternyata dalemnya item…BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Yukitsune: …pfft! *nahan ketawa*

Ekhem! *balik lagi karisma ibu2nya*

Trus, kenapa kamu ngegunting rambutnya Haruko?

Akayazukin: Abis..dia ngejek aku 'wakame ,wakame' mulu! Pake 'yarou' pula! Cih..

Makanya..pas dia lagi berusaha ngintipin Hiro-senpai, aku gunting rambutnya pake gunting

rumput punya mami..

Yukitsune: Ini yang cowo siapa..yang cewe siapa..

Terus, yang terakhir tapi bukan..kenapa kamu makan kue coklatnya Bun-chan?

Akayazukin: Abis aku minta permen karetnya, ndak dikasih..apalah itu mereknya..'Hubba Bubba'..

Yukitsune: *makin bingung* Tunggu2..ga logis! Kamu yang makan kuenya kok Bun-chan yang celemotan?

Akayazukin: Oh itu..aku ngicip dikit, ternyata kemanisan..ya aku lempar balik ke dia..

Lemparnya sepotel sepotel jadi ga mausk ke mulut dia semua..

Yukitsune: Bun-chan jadi kaya maenan di pasar malem yah..?

Eh? Ko mami malah komentar?!

Nah, Akayazukin..sebagai hukumannya, mami mau kamu besok ke hutan sebelah..

Akayazukin: *bingung* Hah? Hutan Seishun? Ngapain??

Yukitsune: Tante Fujiko mau ngasi mami ngicip air suci Aozu dari danau terkutuk di hutan itu..

Sebage gantinya, mami bakal ngasih dia jamur ajaib Tarundoru.

Besok kamu pergi bareng2 Hiro-kun en Yanappy.

Akayazukin: Ngapain ngajak2 Yanappy? Dia kan guguk!

Yukitsune: Halah! Ndak usah banyak cing cong! Besok pokoke kau harus anterin kesana.

Akayazukin: *buang muka* Kalo aku ga mau?

Yukitsune: *aura gelap* KAMUBERANI NOLAK TITAH MAMI, A-K-A-Y-A-Z-U-K-I-N~~??

Akayazukin: *ketakutan* Ng-nggak, mih! Besok aku berangkat!

Yukitsune: *senyum manis* Anak baik..besok pagi Hiro-kun dan Ynappy bakal jemput kamu.

Ayo tidur! *nyelimutin Akayazukin*

Dan Akayazukin pun tertidur pulas…

Okeh semuanyaaaa~~~ chapter satunya udah selesaaai~~~~ XDD

Jangan lupa riviuwnya w

Tunggu chap selanjutnya~!!


End file.
